love songs
by Sabriel J
Summary: Each chapter is a songfic on either SS or ET or both. fluff and stuff, enjoy. There will be 25 chapters.
1. if you're not the one

Hey!

It's another whim! let see...

Disclaimer: i don't own card captor sakura. i don't own the song: If you're not the one. Daniel Bedingfield does, cos he sings it. enjoy the whim...

* * *

Syoaran lay on his bed, his thoughts were plagued by a certain emerald-eyed card mistress.Not that he usually minded, but today his heart was breaking.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

She started going out with Ryou, (OC, go with it) the new guy. He was tall with whitish hair. Tears were Syoaran's eyes when he recalled Sakura's happy expression when the guy asked her out. Today was their first date.

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

'Why can't I tell her? Why can't I tell her that i love her?'

**I never know what the future brings**

Eriol watched thanks to his magic. He watched hid dear descendant suffer, 'Tomoyo, I hope this works. I don't know how much he can take...'

**But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

Syoaran got up. 'I have to tell her, I have to...' And with that he left the Li mansion.

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don'tunderstand**

'If she doesn't love me, I'll leave. I'll leave and never return...'

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that Iam?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

Syoaran ran up to Sakura's house. He knocked and Touya answered.All he was greeted was, "It took you long enough, chinese gaki,"

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**

He heard weeping, as he enetered her room, with a light knock. There was his angel, crying on her bed. 'Who did this? I'll kill him!'

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**

Only then did he realise that Tomoyo was in the room, as well. She looked up at him, got off the bed and left. But not before whispering, "Took you long enough!"

**If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

Unsure of what to do, Syoaran sat on the bed by her and hugged her. trying so hard to help erase her pain.

**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through**

"Sy, Syoaran? What are you doing here?" asked, a very kwaai and confused Sakura. Here was the guy she loved with all her heart. He raised a finger and placed it on hre lips to silence her.

"Don't say anything Kura. I can't stacnd it anymore. I can't take it,"hewhispered passionately.

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life**

"wha-"

"I love you Sakura. I have tried to fight it but i can't. I hate seeing you with other guys, I hate seeing you cry and i can't comfort you. I love Sakura, no matter what. I just need you to know."

Sakura stared at him, speechless.

**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don'tunderstand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that Iam  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

'She doesn't feel the same way. I'll leave, I won't hurt her, no matter what.' He got up to leave.

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength tostand today  
**

I hand grabbed his wrist. There was Sakura holding his hand. She had a small smile an da twinkle in her eyes.

"Syoaran Li do you know why I was crying? I was crying becauseI cancelled my date with ryou. I realised that I couldn't date him. He's not the one I love. And do you know why I said yes?" asked Sakura.

All Syoaran could do was move his head. He wasn't breathing in anticipation.

"I said yes to try and get over the guy I love, like Tomoyo said. I thought he would never ask me and that he never loved me. And he is standing right infront of me," concluded Sakura.

Syoaran just let a small smile onto his lips as he pulled her into his arms and stared into her eyes. Slowly, he pulled her into a soft kiss, which grew steadily in passion. But, as all good things must come to an end, they had to stop for air.

"Took you long enough Syoaran Li!"

**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side**

**

* * *

**

cute, short and sweet. don't ya think? well read and review to tell me! cos, only then will i wrute more! hehe.

sabriel singh


	2. dancing alone

Hey, yet another songfic. Tell me what you guys think about me writing Tomoyo and Eriol songfics?

I don't own Card Captor Sakura or this song by Ashlee Simpson –dancing alone.

Enjoy…

* * *

It's been 6 years since Syoaran was practically dragged back to Hong Kong by the elders to complete his training. It's been 6 years since he left Sakura.Nobody's gonna hold me back 

It is Sakura's 19th birthday and Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol arranged a party. It's a disco, held in Tomoyo' s mansion. The party was underway!

It's Friday night

_**I feel alright**_

Sakura was dancing on the dance floor, having the time of her life, except someone was missing.

The DJ comes over the microphone, "Hey people, this is for the birthday girl. Dancing alone by Ashlee Simpson. So happy birthday and enjoy, Sakura!"

_**Nobody's gonna bring me down**_

_**It's my life**_

_**And I'm doing fine**_

'It's been 6 years and he promised he'll came back,' thought Sakura, as she moved to her favourite song.

_**Don't you know I play**_

_**So take me on a holiday**_

_Flash back:_

_Sakura ran through the Li's apartment searching for Syoaran. His room was bare and he was nowhere. Worst-case scenarios ran through her mind. Just then Eriol came into the apartment. His usual cheerful, or should we say mischievous, face was solemn. _

"_Eriol, where's Syoaran?' ask Sakura, now starting to panic._

_Eriol refused to look her in the eye and simply handed her a letter._

_End flash back._

_**So here I am**_

_**Looking pretty for you**_

They come and go 

Sakura was dancing, eyes closed, remembering that day when two hands held her hips. Her eyes opened at once. She turned on the guy and gave him a glare accompanied by a shove to the side. Let's just say that if looks could kill, he would be beyond after life.

So many faces its no use 

_Flashback_

_The letter read:_

_My dearest Sakura,_

_I'm sorry but I'm probably in Hong Kong by the time you read this. The elders came last night and forced me to the airport and on a plane. Thankfully Eriol came before I left and he can give this to you. I'm sorry I'm gone and we didn't even get to say goodbye. Not that I want ever to say goodbye. Sakura, there's only one thing that I need you to know, I just wish I could have told you this face to face: I love you. I love you more than anything. I love your soft hair and emerald green eyes. I just love you, and I swear that I will come back to you as soon as I can. Until that day know that I have and always love you, no matter what. I'm sorry Sakura, and I can only hope you feel the same way. I love you, my Cherry Blossom._

_Love, Syoaran, your little wolf._

_After reading the letter Sakura just broke down in tears. No one could do anything._

_End flash back._

_**So I'm dancing alone**_

Sakura closed her tear filled eyes once again and sang softly to the song. Letting al;l the pain seep into her voice.

'I'll wait for him no matter what. I'd wait forever just for the chance to tell him that I love him too.'

_**Dreaming solo**_

_**Cause your love is the one worth waiting for**_

_**It's just like heaven**_

Syoaran parked his car and got out. He slowly walked to the door. He could hear the music even from outside.

_**Nobody's gonna break my heart**_

_**And hurt me like they did before**_

His cousin, Eriol, had slipped the news of Sakura's birthday party during his visit last month. He stood outside and stared at the door.

'Don't be a fool. You defied the elders and left your training to be here. Just go in and see her. Not knowing it worse than her not loving you, right?' Syoaran's conscious battled.

_**No one can even get that part**_

_**Not until I know its deep**_

He knocked and Eriol answered. He just smiled and nodded.

_**Can't you come and take me away**_

_**Take me to another place**_

The music kept playing.

_**So here I am**_

_**Looking pretty for you**_

They walked to the ballroom. Syoaran's eyes searched the crowd in search for one person.

_**They come and go**_

_**So many faces its no use**_

Then he saw her, to him she looked more angelic than ever. Gone was the girl, here was the woman. She changed but she still had her innocent air. She was dancing alone.

_**So I'm dancing alone**_

_**Dreaming solo**_

_**Cause your love is the one worth waiting for**_

Suddenly Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere and smiled at Syoaran. He looked at her back his gaze drifted back to Sakura. He heard her giggle and she whispered:

"She waited 6 years for you, Syoaran, go see her."

It's just like heaven 

His eyes widen slightly as Tomoyo pushed him into the dance floor. That and what she had told him.

Can you hurry up 

'She waited?'

Can you feel my love 

Syoaran made his way to the center of the floor, and to Sakura. He slipped his arms around her. (A/N: her back was facing him)

I'm burning up

'What? Another guy!' thought Sakura as she turned around and out the guy's arms.

I'm so hot 

Emerald met amber.

I'm so hot 

"Syoaran?"

He let out a small smile, "Sakura." He said her name so ardently that she went weak in the knees.

So I'm dancing alone 

Her hands touched him hesitantly, afraid he might go 'poof' into thin air. It didn't.

Dreaming solo 

She was crying now as she pulled him into a hug, like she would never let go of him. He returned the hug and bent down to her ear.

"You waited for me?"

_**Cause your love is the one worth waiting for**_

_**It's just like heaven**_

Sakura's head was against his firm chest. She just savored his warmth, his embrace.

'If this is a dream, please don't let it end.' Then she heard his question and picked up her head. She stared into his eyes and said,

"Of course. I love you and you alone Syoaran Li. I would wait for eternity for you."

His eyes shone like she never before. Before she knew it, he as kissing her and she was kissing back.

Like heaven 

His mouth shaped against her, passionately yet tenderly. A kiss they both waited, dreamed of, for 6 years.

Cause your love's is the one worth waiting for 

Her hands slipped into his hair. His arms pulled her closer. Trying to hold her as closely as possible. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth, which she happily granted.

The one worth waiting for 

This was their moment.

I'm dancing alone 

Alas, they had to breathe. They broke apart, but still in each other's embrace. Syoaran rested his forehead against hers.

I'm dancing alone 

Amber and emerald burned with passion.

I'm dancing alone 

Syoaran pulled her close. She laid her head against his chest.

I'm dancing alone 

"No more dancing alone. Never gain. I'll always be here, Sakura, I'm not going back. No matter what, because I'll always love you. Always."

* * *


	3. inspitation

Hey guys! Okay, I was sitting in the car with my dad and this song comes on. I was just half listening to it and this fic came to minds. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor Sakura or this song:" You're The Inspiration" by STEVIE BROCK

'thoughts'

"speaking"

_'telepathic'_

* * *

Syoaran sat in the rather large change rooms as he waited for his fate. Everything he sacrificed was for this moment.

**You know our love was meant to be **

**The kind of love that lasts forever**

His fists clenched. He even sacrificed his friends, family and her for this.

**And I want you here with me**

**From tonight until the end of time **

**You should know everywhere I go **

'I can't screw this up! Focus and stop thinking about those eyes...'

**You're always on my mind **

**In my heart **

Syoaran leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. His mind was a turmoil of thoughts. The words his mother told him before they separated stuck in there.

"You have a reason greater than he does, Syoaran. That is your inspiration; your strength. Use it, my son, use it."

**In my soul baby **

'Whom could she have been talking about?'

**You're the meaning in my life **

Emerald green eyes flashed through his mind.

**You're the inspiration **

The innocent smile that touched her pink lips.

**You bring feeling to my life **

The brown hair that smelled constantly of strawberries.

**You're the inspiration**

The object of his love, Sakura Kinmoto.

**I wanna have you near me **

**I wanna have you hear me saying **

**No one needs you more than I need you **

His hands were sweating and he wondered how she could be his strength. 'She can't be a strength. I feel so weak when I'm around her. Am I strong because I love her? What if she doesn't love me? What am I thinking! Of course she doesn't love me! She would never go for me, plus I'm her friend!'

**And I know**

**Yes I know **

**That's it's plain to see **

Sakura sat in the stand next to Tomoyo and Yelan Li. She looked down at the arena intently, her hands wrung together.

'Be careful Syoaran, please be careful.'

**So in love when were together **

An announcer stood in the arena.

"Ladies and Gentle men! Welcome to the finals of the Best Asian Martial Artist tournament! Tonight, fighting for the title of the Best Asian Martial Artist, we have Hotohori Natso and Syoaran Li. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome our two fighters!" he announced

Syoaran walked into the arena. He paid no attention to his opponent, his eyes searched for the one person that was always on his thoughts.

**Now I know **

**That I need you here with me **

Amber met emerald.

From tonight until the end of time

You should know everywhere I go

You're always on my mind in my heart in my soul

From Syoaran's eyes, there sat his angel, clapping and smiling at him. Her eyes read a thousand emotions but Syoaran saw the pride and happiness, for him, there.

'I will win this for her, and her alone.'

**I want to have you near me**

The two fighters bowed at each other and the match started. Syoaran sized up his partner: about 35, little under six foot, good balance and strong.

'I have to be faster than him to win.'

Then came the onslaught of punches. Syoaran was almost always on defence.

**I want to have you hear me saying **

Yelan looked on the match; her eyes were a mixture of fear yet knowing. Her gaze kept darting from Syoaran to Sakura and back.

'It's now or never Sakura. Syoaran can't hold up much longer. I know you love him, just say something; be his strength.'

**No one needs you more then I need you**

Sakura didn't notice Yelan's gaze on her; she was too busy watching Syoaran. He was getting beaten out there.

'No, please don't let anything happen to him.'

But sadly, life has its irony. Just as that thought flashed across her mind, Syoaran missed a punch. It broke through his defence and he took the beating.

**Whoa oh oh oh**

Sakura couldn't take it any more! Her Syoaran was getting hurt. She had to do something, so she did the first thing that came into her mind.

"COME ON SYOARAN! YOU CAN DO IT."

'_you can do it. We are all behind you; I'm behind you. Please Syoaran, get up or he's really going to hurt you.'_

**I want to have you near me**

Syoaran, who was down and beat. Syoaran whom even the judges thought was out of the match and about to award the match to the other contender. That Syoaran eyes opened when Sakura talked to him.

**I want to have you hear me saying **

'She's, she's behind me?'

**No one needs you more then I need you**

H got up. Heck, he did more than just get up. He jumped up and kicked his opponent in the face, dropped to the floor and tripped him with the weep of his leg.

**When you love somebody till the end of time **

'He's back. He's going to win and no one can do anything to stop him. What ever you said Sakura, it worked,' thought Yelan as she watched, with pride, her some roundhouse a guy more than twice his own age.

She leaned over to Sakura who was watching, her eyes soft as she gazed at Syoaran, and whispered, "I hope you know that he's winning this match for you and you alone Sakura."

**When you love somebody always on my mind **

'Time to finish this match,' thought Syoaran. He launched into yet another powerful combo. Too bad his opponent saw this and countered by using Syoaran's own weight against him. Syoaran was tossed to the other side of the ring and he landed with a thud.

**No one needs you needs you more than I**

Syoaran didn't move fear was starting to creep into Sakura's eyes. She simply nodded in reply to Yelan's question.

Her eyes almost filled with tears, of relief, when Syoaran got up again. He once again started throwing punches and kicks.

**When you love somebody till the end of time **

'What's up with this kid? Why won't he just give up? No matter how many times or hard I out him down, he keeps getting up. What the!' the opponent' thoughts were interrupted as Syoaran delivered a punch, ducked around him and touched the sensitive part of him neck.

If that touch had been a hit, he would be dead. The judges' called the match to end and awarded Syoaran his title and prizes.

But his eyes searched for one pair of emerald ones.

**When you love somebody always on your mind**

There she was standing, clapping and smiling at him, just 3 feet away.

He walked up to her and started to open his mouth but she pressed one finger against it to silence him.

'_Some things are better left unsaid, Syoaran. I know you won the match for me.'_

'_True, but do you know why.'_

At this Syoaran had a smirk while Sakura's facial expression depicted confusion. Syoaran's smirk turned into a smile as he bent down and captured Sakura' lips into a kiss. She went into shock, of course, but a second or two later started kissing him back.

'_You're the meaning in my life, Sakura; you're my inspiration.'_


	4. Beautiful

Hey, one sweet, short songfic SS. Just cos I felt like!

Disclaimer: I don't own card captor sakura not this song: beautiful disaster by Kelly Clarkson.

Beautiful Disaster.

* * *

Sakura sit in the park under their favourite cherry blossom tree. She sits alone. She remembers…

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme I know,**

_Flash back._

_"Sakura, my mother wants me back in Hong Kong. I have to leave tomorrow," said Syoaran quietly. It broke his heart to tell her this. Her eyes filled with tears._

_"Why? We only just got together!" she cried softly. Syoaran comforted her to best of his abilities but he was the reason she was hurting. "How long?"_

**He's as damned as he seems**

**More heaven than a heart could hold**

"_5 years." Her world crumbled._

_And if I tried to save him_

**My whole world could cave in**

_End flash back._

He promise to come back and she promised to wait. They may have only been 14, but they found true love.

**Just ain't right**

Just ain't right Oh and I don't know 

**I don't know what he's after**

5 years later, Sakura sits and waits under the cherry blossoms. She's been waiting the whole year and today is the last day of that year.

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**If I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

Eriol and Tomoyo watch over her. They married 5 years ago and it pains them to s her like this. Touyo was ready to kill the 'Chinese brat' but he realized that sister truly loved him.

**Would it be beautiful?**

**Or a beautiful disaster**

**He's magic and myth**

As strong as I believe 

Everyday she waits under the tree, the place that was their special place. She recalls the cold person he first seemed to be.

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

Then she saw his heart, soul and his love for her.

**And do I try to change him**

**So hard not to blame him**

Hold on tight 

Time passes and it's near midnight. Sakura look at her promise ring, the emerald ring with the engravings: to my Cherry Blossom, love your Little Wolf always. A tear slid down her cheek. Tonight was their last chance. She was almost ready to give up all hope.

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**

**Waiting so long**

With light footsteps, Syoaran ran. He ran to their spot, praying the Sakura was still his. She was his world. Through out his training, he dreamt of her alone.

He slowed down as he saw her sitting there. HIS Sakura. He walked up to her. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

**He's soft to the touch**

But frayed at the ends he breaks 

**He's never enough**

Sakura heard footsteps and turned slowly, fearing heartbreak. There he stood, her Syoaran. Taller, more grown up, but hers none the less. The same amber eyes and messy brown hair.

She stood up.

"Sakura"

"Syoaran"

Two step and they were in each other's arms. Held her as if his life depended on it, and to him it did. She held him as if she'd never let go, and let's face it, she wouldn't.

One look in each other's eyes and any doubts about their love being true flew out their mind.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, here stood the man she loved, holding her. The man she waited 5 year for. She smiled and pulled his head down a bit, he obliged with a smile. He took the lead and kissed her softly, lovingly. The kiss both dreamt of for 5 years.

**And he's still more than I can take.**

* * *

Awww.

That's the short little fic from moi.

SS

Ps. Read and review please!


	5. it's inevitable

Disclaimer: I don't own: 'It's inevitable.' By Celine Dion. She does. I don't own Card Captor Sakura either. Come to think of it, what do I own?

**Tomoyo singing.**

_Sakura singing._

_**Both singing.

* * *

**_

The stadium shook as two girls soot on stage, grinning at the crowd. Tomoyo and Sakura, two famous singers, from Japan were performing in China. Their band was ready; waiting for them.

Sakura stepped up to the mike, and spoke: "this goes out to two very special guys who are somewhere in China. Wolf, this is just for you."

Tomoyo spoke into her mike, "This is for you Clow, from me to you. Let's just say, for us,"

Sakura cued the band to play.

"**It's inevitable,"**

Sakura smiled. She closed her eyes and pictured his intense amber eyes. That tender smile, his chocolate hair, and the scent of spice that followed him everywhere. She sang…

_I did know that there was a plan_

_Somewhere a perfect man_

_I don't believe in the stars._

Tomoyo wasn't faring any better. She was imagining her own love; his blue hair, the intellectual look, the feeling she had with him.

**And then you smiled at my pretence,**

**As you broke down my defences.**

**Just want be where you are.**

It's been two long years without them. The elders called them both back after the last card had been captured. 'Just when everything was perfect. Meiling gave up on Syoaran, and she was dating Eriol,' thought Tomoyo.

**Love ain't like fashion,**

**The look remains the same.**

**I will wear your heart forever, **

**'Cause something's never change.**

Sakura was thinking along the same lines. They had hoped to see Syoaran and Eriol but they request had been denied by the clan. She couldn't stop loving him, even after two years, and neither could Tomoyo.

_Like rain, _

_Tax, _

_After lightening, the thunder claps._

Flashback (Sakura)

The rain was coming hard but how does one fight it? The rain card was starting to irritate her now. All this water was going to drown her.

Syoaran tried to use his lighting attack, it worked, but the water had conducted the electric current to them as well. Both were electrified.

It felt like she was burning up from the inside, she could take it. She collapsed there after one last attempt to seal the card. The sun shone on her as she lay there. 

Needless to say Syoaran was beyond himself with worry and carried her to his place. She woke up later to find it raining. After she been told it was natural, she ran outside. 

Syoaran followed to see what she was doing. She was dancing. And as he said, 

"a girl should never dance alone," he joined her.

And flash back.

**(It's inevitable)**

_Sooner or later it had to come true._

Sakura looked up, to see the crowd, after she recalled that sweet memory. Her emerald eyes did a sweep of the visible part of the crowd. Her mind reeled at what she saw. She had to do a double take, her eyes never left that spot.

**Like rain, **

**Tax,**

_Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks_

_(It's inevitable)_

**You see what I want,**

**What I want is you.**

Sakura, on stage, grabbed Tomoyo's arm, and pointed straight ahead near the front of the stage. Tomoyo grasped. There stood Syoaran and Eriol. Cheering, like everyone else. Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura a look that said, 'follow me lead'.

**I thought that life was logical,**

**That love was a miracle,**

She pointed openly at Eriol. Sakura caught on.

**It happened to someone else, not me. **

She brought her hand to her heart.

_Baby, I must have said a little prayer,_

_'Cause suddenly I looked up and you were there. _

Now pointing at Syoaran.

_And the rest is history. _Also bring her hand to her heart.

They needed to know if they were still in love; like them. Tomoyo and Sakura weren't sure if they could take another heart break like them leaving; but now it would be forever if they said no.

**I don't want to be an island anymore,**

**Just resign yourself because there's one thing for sure.**

Syoaran and Eriol's smiles were bright than the lighting on stage. They raised their hands to their own hearts and pointed to them.

_**Like rain,**_

_**Tax, **_

_**After lightening the thunder claps.**_

_**(It's inevitable)**_

_**Sooner or later it had to come true.**_

_**(It's inevitable)**_

All four were smiling now.

_**Like rain, **_

_**Tax,**_

_**Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks**_

_**(It's inevitable)**_

_**You see what I want,**_

Tomoyo and Sakura brought their hands up their eyes and then their hearts.

**_What I want are you._ **

They both now pointing at the men they loved.

Both girls walked to the edge of the stage and reached out to their respective boyfriends. And pulled them on stage, as if on cue, ignoring everyone else.

**It had to be you,**

_It had to be you,_

The guys wrapped their arms around their loves.

**Say you'll be here forever, **More to Eriol than anything else.

_You and me here together_. Sakura sang to Syoaran.

**(You see what I want,** _what I want is you.)_

Both girls just sang from their arms, but their eyes never left theirs. It felt so good to be with them. They knew for sure, now more than ever, they were meant to be together.

**Like rain, **

**Tax,**

**Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks**

_(It's inevitable)_

_You see what I want,_

_What I want are you._

Through all the captures, the elders, the distance, the attempt at arranging marriages, even Touya, they had been through everything together. No one could say that they weren't destined.

It's inevitable

_Like rain,_

**Tax, **

_After lightening the thunder claps._

Sakura competed her last line and looked up at her heart, her love. He looked down on hr with his sunset eyes that said everything. No word needed. Not caring where they were, heck, not caring full stop, he bent down. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

_**(It's inevitable)**_

Tomoyo looked at the scene and had the insane urge to say 'kawaii' all over again. Then felt Eriol's gaze on her and she turned to him. He had a smirk as he bent and kissed her. Her eyes closed and she totally forgot the song, as she left it up to the chorus to sing the last line.

_**Sooner or later it had to come true.**_

Yeah, sure, the clan would never approve but they didn't' care. Sure Touya would be hunting them both down (A/N: he count's Tomoyo as a sister too.) but they didn't care. The love they felt was all that mattered.

* * *

Here, we go! Another short oneshot. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review so I can be encouraged to write more!

Sabriel


	6. Wrong one loves you right

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song "When the wrong one loves you right" by Celine Dion. So don't sue me!

* * *

The world doesn't always make sense. Especially when there are so many secrets being kept. So what does the whole school think when sweetheart Sakura starts dating the cold Syaoran? Not knowing the adventures of the card captors and the bond they share?

It was just after summer break and everyone was returning the school. Syoaran was walking to a quaint house that held his heart. Yes, his Sakura. The sweet, spirited, gorgeous girl that he loved dearly. He, Syaoran Li, the Ice Prince, was in love. And he couldn't hide the smile at the thought of loving and being loved.

He continued his journey up the garden path and to the front door, only for it to be opened before he could knock. And there stood an angel, to him at least. Smiling, he offered his arm in escort.

"Syoaran! What are you doing here?" asked the green-eyed girl, taking the offered arm.

"I came to walk you to school," Syaoran merely replied, with a small smile. A blush crept across Sakura's face and she smiled in reply. Together they walked to school not knowing the chaos their relationship would cause.

Tomoyo and Eriol had already informed Sakura's other friends at school about them dating. Somehow word leaked out and now rumours were flying about. But the general gist was that there was no way that they were dating. Or that Sakura was being forced to date him. No one could see, that somehow, the Ice Prince and the School Sweetheart had fallen for each other, hard.

And so the ragging and pestering began. It was only the first class and already Sakura had a headache. People were cornering her, especially guys, demanding why she was dating Syaoran. And they wouldn't accept that she loved him. But Syaoran had it worst. The comments being thrown at him calling him heartless, blackmailer and a few she couldn't even repeat. More than once a guy tried to throw a punch at him!

No one could see the real him, all they saw was the bad boy, Ice Prince. They called him the wrong one for her. That hurt him the most, she could tell. The hurt was present in his eyes, even if his whole body seemed indifferent. It hurt, and she knew it.

Turning her mind back to the lesson, Sakura sighed. 'I refused to give up on this love, no matter what.' The bell rang for the end of the first period. Walking to her next class, she stopped Syaoran before he could enter. Smiling softly, she went on her tips of her toes and whispered to him…

'_I don't care what they think,_

_How they feel or what they say._

_You're everything I never knew_

_I always want to be there.'_

Syaoran smiled softly and whispered the next lines to that song…

'_I been the one some many times,_

_They tell I've ignored the signs.'_

And he held the door open for her to enter. Stepping into the classroom together, they could feel all the eyes focussed on them. Shaking off the feeling, both walked calmly to their desks by Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo saw what people were doing and saying about her best friend's relationship. She couldn't understand it. How could they not see it? How was everyone blind to their love? Why couldn't they accept it like they accepted the news of her and Eriol dating? And all she could do was be a supporting friend and watch it all happen.

Class passed in a blur to Sakura. A boring blur and she could still feel the eyes on her. Her heart clenched when she remembered the scathing looks Syaoran was sent. Her eyes wandered to her boyfriend and he looked as every bit as bored as her. but by his eyes she knew he was alert if anyone tried anything. Smiling slightly, she wrote a few words on a piece of paper and passed the note to him.

A note fell onto his desk and Syaoran knew it was from Sakura. Curious, Syaoran opened it and read the few words and held back a smile.

'_Nobody knows you like I do_

_The only one for me is you.'_

Folding the note, he slipped in into his pocket and glanced at his girlfriend. His amber eyes locked onto the emerald eyes. Nothing needed to be said. They knew they were meant to be together, no matter what.

At lunch, the two lovebirds sat outside, away from the crowds, under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo and Eriol weren't so fortunate. They were cornered and answers were being demanded. Looking al each other they shook their heads and answered. "Those two were friends shortly after Syaoran came to Japan. He may not seem it, but he always watched out for Sakura. They fell for each other, hard. Accept it. Even if he seems to be the wrong one to you, to her he's the one."

_Can't stop, _

_Can't fight, _

_Can't resist,_

_When the wrong one loves you right, oh,_

_Can't run,_

_Can't hide,_

_Can't say no,_

_When the wrong one loves you right. Oh,_

_When the wrong one loves you right._

Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were laughing quietly at the situation. "you know," said Sakura, "it does fit the song perfectly!" she giggled, her eyes sparkling. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. Her laughter was infectious. But the humour of the situation didn't escape him either.

Sakura started humming a tune and it slowly formed words.

"_I getting tired of hearing that_

_You're dangerous._

_But they won't stop._

_Until I leave, you won't believe,_

_That being with you won't break my heart."_

Syaoran chuckled and continued the song. And for once not cursing Tomoyo for her Celine Dion collection.

"_So worry about the road ahead,_

_They can't se that you're my best friend._

_They're never going to take me way from you,_

_There's nothing they can do."_

Tomoyo and Eriol stood watching this sweet exchange and both were smiling. Giving Eriol the duty of filming, Tomoyo couldn't resist continuing the song. She did love Celine Dion after all.

"_Can't stop, _

_Can't fight, _

_Can't resist,_

_When the wrong one loves you right, oh,"_

Eriol couldn't stop chuckling at his friends. He also couldn't resist not joining them. So, giving Tomoyo her precious camera, he sang, in an alto voice, pinching Syaoran's cheek in the process.

"_Can't run,_

_Can't hide,_

_Can't say no,_

_When the wrong one loves you right. Oh,_

_When the wrong one loves you right."_

The group fell into laughter. They were a crazy bunch. But they felt complete and that's what counted. They chattered away their break. The bell for the end of break rang and the group stood to leave. Tomoyo and Eriol walked away, holding hands.

Sakura couldn't help herself. She turned to Syaoran and smiled softly. And Syaoran knew that she knew. She knew how much some of those comments hurt and that she loved him. Grasping her hand lightly, he kissed it softly. Her hand caressed his cheek and his arms slipped around her waist. Their eyes drifted close and his lips captured hers. A kiss was all it took. A kiss to convey all their love and to reassure, they would never abandon each other.

_How can I walk away?_

_When the feeling's so strong._

_I know you're where I belong._

_You see I let my heart,_

_Make up my mind._

_That's why I'll never say goodbye._

_I'll never say goodbye._

Ending their slow kiss, Syaoran buried his head in her hair. Sakura tightened her hold on him, silently renewing her promise to never leave him. No matter what anyone said. No matter what people believed. It didn't matter if he was the wrong one; he loved her right.

_Can't stop, _

_Can't fight, _

_Can't resist,_

_When the wrong one loves you right, oh,_

_Can't run,_

_Can't hide,_

_Can't say no,_

_When the wrong one loves you right. Oh,_

_When the wrong one loves you right._


End file.
